Lucia (Skyrim)
|Lucia (Cat) Lucia}} Lucia is an Imperial child found sitting on a bench in Whiterun near the Gildergreen tree. As she is an orphan, she can be adopted. Interactions Lucia is one of the orphans in Skyrim who can be adopted by the Dragonborn. To initiate this, she must be given a septim and asked why she is begging. She will explain that her mother died, and her aunt and uncle kicked her out when they took over her mother's farm. She then arrived in Whiterun, and took to the streets, where Brenuin showed care for her, and told her to ask the townsfolk for septims. She can be adopted if the conditions for adoption (owning a home with a furnished child's bedroom) are met. Quotes *''"Just one gold. Please?"'' *''"Could you spare a coin?"'' *''"I'm so hungry."'' *''(When given a gold piece) "Oh, thank you. Divines bless your kind heart."'' *''"You're the best! Can you be my mother/father?"'' *''(When asked why she is begging) '' '' "It's... it's what Brenuin said I should do. He's the only one that's been nice to me since... since mama...Since she died. My aunt and uncle took over our farm and threw me out. Said I wasn't good for anything. I wound up here, but... I.. I don't know what to do. I miss her so much..."'' *''"Jarl Balgruuf didn't even acknowledge the flowers I gave him."'' *(If you tell her you will adopt her) "Yea! Thanks! I promise I'll be the best daughter ever! I need to get my things and say goodbye to everyone. I'll meet you at home. Thanks! Thanks so much!" *(When spoken to at home just after being adopted) "It's... it's everything I could have hoped for. I... I know it's not much, but... I've found a few pretty things. They're in the chest in my room. If you see anything you like, please, take it! You've done so much for me. It's... the least I can do." *''"Really mama/papa? You've got me something? What is it?!...Ooh, stop teasing me!"'' * (If she is adopted and living in Whiterun, before the quest The Blessings of Nature.)'' "That big tree in the park looks so sad... I feel sorry for it."'' * (If she is adopted and living in Whiterun, after the quest The Blessings of Nature.) "I like living here. The tree in the park is so pretty." *(If she is adopted and she is living in Whiterun) "Braith is a big meanie. She keeps telling Lars 'n me what to do. I don't wanna play with her anymore!" *(If she is adopted and living in Lakeview Manor) "I like living here. The lake is so pretty." *(If she is adopted and living in Proudspire Manor) "Do you think I could be a Bard? I really like singing." *(If she is adopted and living in Proudspire Manor) "The Palace looks so pretty. I wish they'd let me inside..." *(If she is adopted and living in Proudspire Manor) "I saw a Thalmor the other day. He was really scary!" *(If she is adopted and living in Hjerim) "The Argonians at the docks say they can breathe underwater. I wish I could do that..." *(If she is adopted and living in Hjerim) "Rolff says I shouldn't go to the Gray Quarter anymore. He said it's not safe there." *(If she is adopted and living in Vlindrel Hall) "Banning said I could come play with his dogs. I want a dog." *(If she is adopted and living in Vlindrel Hall) "I climbed all the way up to the temple, but they said I wasn't old enough to get in. They're just mean." *(If she is adopted and living in Heljarchen Hall) "Look at all the snow! I want to go sledding! Or skating!" *(If she is adopted and living in Windstad Manor) "This place is scary. There are monsters in the swamp. I just know it." *(When you arrive home, on occasion)'' "You're back! I got you a present, mama/papa! I hope you like it!"'' *(When you arrive home, on occasion) "Could you give me an allowance?" OR "Could I get a few gold to spend? Please?" *(When you arrive home, on occasion) "You're back! Did you bring me anything?" *(When asked what kind of gift she would like) "I'd... I'd really like a dolly. Or maybe a pretty new dress?" *(If you bring home a Dog follower; Random) "A doggy! Papa/Mama, I didn't know you had a doggy! He's so cute... Could I keep him? Please?" *(Asking to keep a pet; Random occurrence) "Look, Papa/Mama! I have a new friend! Could I keep him? Please?" Trivia *Once adopted, some of the things she may do when her new parent comes home include: ask for an allowance, present some flowers she picked or other gift, ask the Dragonborn to play with her, ask if there are any gifts for her or ask if she can keep a pet. *If Lucia is adopted along with another child, the children will interact with each other, playing or verbally fighting. *She can be adopted without having to go through Constance Michel, and therefore without having to kill Grelod the Kind. *Lucia says that Brenuin is the only person in Whiterun who has been kind to her, and that he advised her to take up begging, but Brenuin doesn't mention her. *After nightfall, but prior to when she goes to sleep, she can often be found in The Bannered Mare, sitting and mingling with the clientele as well as cleaning and doing other tasks as if she worked there (occasionally it appears that she is actually drinking along with the adult patrons). Around 12:00-12:05 AM, she leaves the Bannered Mare and wanders to the back of the building, where she sleeps on the ground by its southeast corner. All of this seems to suggest that she has a similar arrangement with the Bannered Mare as Blaise has with Katla's Farm and Alesan has with the Windpeak Inn. *Lucia has remarks related to Whiterun which she will make from time to time, like other adopted children. For instance, she will remark on playing with Lars Battle-Born, Braith and Mila Valentia, citing she doesn't want to play with Braith anymore because she's a bully to her and Lars. *If the Dragonborn steals from The Bannered Mare, Lucia may send hired thugs to get revenge, despite her being a child. * If adopted, Lucia may sometimes say "I played with Lucia in the park today. I feel sorry for her". Bugs * When dialog is initiated with her in Lakeview Manor, it is possible to become locked in conversation, where Lucia's dialogue does not occur. It is impossible to exit. * If Lucia resists when she is told to do something, i.e. do her chores or play outside, and a female Dragonborn lets her get away with it, she may respond by calling them 'pa' instead of 'ma'. * After being given a new dress, Lucia may have no dress equipped the next time the Dragonborn returns home. After that, she will equip whatever dress given her, but will be in her underwear again the next time they return home. *If dialogue with Lucia is initiated while she is walking, she may continue walking, which will eventually just exit out of the conversation. This can also lead to her entering a new zone. * When Lucia enters Breezehome she may get stuck near the fire. When approached or talked to, she only says "I can't wait." This can be solved by typing the following into the console: stopquest BYOHRelationshipAdoptable resetquest BYOHRelationshipAdoptable setstage BYOHRelationshipAdoptable 0 stopquest BYOHRelationshipAdoptableOrphanage resetquest BYOHRelationshipAdoptableOrphanage setstage BYOHRelationshipAdoptableOrphanage 0 setstage BYOHRelationshipAdoptableOrphanage 100 Then, while console is up, click on Lucia, and type (xx refers to the load order of hearthfire) : SetFactionRank xx004290 1 Appearances * ru:Люсия es:Lucia de:Lucia Category:Children Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters